


When I Was Done Dying

by nomisupernova



Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2018 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This While Procrastinating My Other Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, Meteorstuck, POV Karkat Vantas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Trans Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and your human matesprit (or boyfriend, as he says) Dave Strider is making out with you in your shared bed on the meteor. You’ve been hoping to get a little farther with things as you’ve been dating for nearly half a sweep, but Dave has been apprehensive for no damn reason.Something I started while drunk and finished while sober. Turned out so adorable that I had to post it.





	When I Was Done Dying

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't heard "When I Was Done Dying" by Dan Deacon, please give it a [listen!](https://youtu.be/TuJqUvBj4rE?t=4s) That song inspired me to finish this fic.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your human matesprit (or _boyfriend_ , as he says) Dave Strider is making out with you in your shared bed on the meteor. You’ve been hoping to get a little farther with things as you’ve been dating for nearly half a sweep, but Dave has been apprehensive for no damn reason. He’s playing some music from his playlist that he’s always working on at his turntables.

“Dave, _jesus…”_ you sigh into his neck while he nibbles softly into yours.

“Sorry I wish I was Jesus but I’m just Dave,” he smiles up at you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer. You’re nearly in his lap at this point. Not that you’re complaining, but you’ve never gotten this far without him getting weirded out a little bit.

“You know what I meant, ass breath,” you hiss and he bites into you softly.

“Real romantic, call me ass breath while I’m working you over,” he snickers.

“God dammit, shut the fuck up and kiss me,” you whisper back and he obliges you.

You’re still not used to how alienly soft he is compared to that one time you made out with Terezi way back when, but it’s pleasingly different. Your hands slide down his side and he makes a sort of strangled noise when you lean into his lap.

“Never did find out what the deal is with… that,” he says softly and presses his knee between your legs.

“I could say the same to you,” you mutter back to him and he smiles softly at you.

“No time like the present, come on,” his hands are at the waistband of your boxers, but he doesn’t pull them down.

God, you’re really doing this, aren’t you? Pailing it with a human of all things, and Dave of all people. Past Karkat probably never thought this was going to happen. You catch his lips on yours and push him back onto the bed. He makes a surprised noise and fabric swipes down your legs and lands at your feet. You kick them off and press Dave further into your now shared bed, your bulge slides out and wiggles a little at Dave’s warm legs.

“F-Fuck, Karkat I- I have to tell you, this is _not_ what I expected,” he says and giggles a bit at the end.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s kinda hot, to be honest,” he assures you and grabs your bulge. Fuck, jesus, his hands are soft and warm, “Really fucking hot, god. Let me get my damn clothes off.”

You decide to be merciful and help him out, it doesn’t hurt to take a peek, does it? You toss his shorts on the pile with yours and take a look. It’s not too unlike your nook, but you can see that there’s a fine patch of hair just above it in the same ginger-blonde of his hair on his head.

“Oh, shit I just realized I never told you… about that,” he looks away from you for a second and sighs.

“You’re perfect, Dave,” you tell him, and it’s true. You don’t care, you’ll figure it out. You feel his legs untense from around your side at your words, hey, at least you can say some right things.

“Right, aliens, I guess you don’t care,” he says mostly to himself, “Do you… want me to touch you?”

“Please,” you beg him just a little bit.

His hand slides down your bulge again and his fingers graze the outsides of your nook, you whimper a little at that.

He grins at you, “You’re packing more, huh? Come here.”

Fuck, don’t-

“Ahh, Dave…” you mutter as two of his fingers slide easily into your nook.

“You like that, Karkat?” he asks and you can’t bear to look him in the eyes so you press your face into his chest and nod.

He shoves a third finger inside you, “How about this? Is this okay?”

God, you’re so easy. You’re so easy, you love him so much and you’re so easy for him, “Yeah, yeah… fuck.”

“You’re so fucking hot, Karkat. You’re beautiful,” he sits up a little straighter and you have to stand in front of him to give him some room.

He tilts his head at your bulge and leans in toward it, “This thing isn’t going to kill me if I put it in my mouth, is it?”

“What? N-no but, that’s not very safe…” you mutter and he shoves his fingers into you further.

“I’m not gonna bite you, come here,” he whispers and opens his mouth for you.

Oh _god,_ this should be a fucking crime. Getting your bulge sucked by a human while he finger-fucks your nook, fuck.

“Fuck, Dave, jesus,” you hear him giggle a little, a mostly nasal noise because his mouth is full of your bulge, why is that so fucking hot? He moans into you and takes in more, more, more. Fuck. He gets nearly to the base and you feel his throat tense up and relax, fuck, he looks up at you. His red eyes look up at yours and you feel like you’re going to die.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” you ask him and he blinks at you softly, you’ll take that as a yes.

He slides his head back and you’re afraid he’s going to stop, you almost stop him when he starts coming back toward you, slowly at first, then he starts getting faster with each stroke. Fuck, you’re overstimulated as hell, you don’t want to fucking pail down his throat but when you try to wiggle away his free hand grips you tighter and he shakes his head, swirling his tongue around the tip of your bulge. His fingers slide out of you and he sits his hand in his lap. He pulls back enough to free his mouth and swallows thickly before saying something.

“You okay, babe? You’re close, aren’t you?” he asks and you shake your head yes, “I’m kind of a mess right now.”

“I- yeah, me too,” you mutter.

He looks away from you, “I want- I want to fuck you, I mean, not like- not like I just was I mean-”

“I know what you mean, dumb ass.”

He nods, “Good, good, it’s just…”

“You never have before?” you finish for him and he nods, “Is that a bad thing for humans or something?”

“No it’s not like- I mean, it’s supposed to hurt... I guess or something like that? I don’t know, I just don’t want you to think you’re hurting me if it does hurt,” he mostly mumbles back to you.

“If it hurts, we can stop,” you say because it seems like the right thing to say. What the fuck is wrong with humans? Why would they evolve so pailing has to hurt them? You internally scream at their fucked up evolutionary chain.

He pulls at your wrist and flops back on the pillow, his golden orange hair fanning around his face in wonderful little curls that he hates so much, but you think make him look beautiful. You’re not sure how different he is from trolls, but hey, you can just copy what he did, right?

“God, sorry, I just- I just realized my shit is nothing like your shit, here, gimme your hand,” he takes your fingers and makes them into a sort of finger-gun shape with your index finger and your middle finger.

“Leave your thumb out,” he whispers, “You’ll see. God, sorry, I’m fucking soaking your poor sheets with my messy bullshit.”

You shake your head at him. Okay, you’re not sure why that’s important, but you’ll take it. You press at his human nook with your finger cautiously and he makes a throaty noise at you. Good okay, he didn’t get mad. You keep going, jesus he’s soaked, it’s almost dripping down his thighs at this point.

“Karkat, this is really fun but if you keep teasing me, I’m going to actually die. You want to fuck a ghost, Karkat? Is that it?” he laughs and you roll your eyes at him, “Come on, dude. Fuck, yes just like that. Put your thumb here, right th-there.”

You roll your thumb against the soft nub of skin and he groans and twists the sheet in his hands. Fuck, okay, that is pretty hot. You press down on it and his nook flexes around you.

“ _Please,_ more,” he moans and you oblige. You move your fingers in and out, okay, now you see what he was on about, when you move your hand back and forth, your thumb rubs right against the nub and he likes that a lot, it seems.

“I love you- ahh, so much, holy shit,” he mutters, his voice kicking up a pitch or two, “Fuck, fuck. Karkat, _Karkat.”_

God, him moaning your name like that is making your bulge go fucking insane. You want to pail him already but you don’t want him to feel like he’s getting the short side of everything either. He finger-fucked you, the least you can do is give him the same treatment.

“You’re amazing Dave,” you whisper to him and pick up the pace a little, “Does it hurt?”

“No, no, I’m f- well ah, m’not… ah, I’m okay,” he whimpers back at you, “this feels so- so much better wh- ugh, when someone else is doing it. God, I just... admitted I cranked one out about you.”

You laugh a little at that and experimentally kiss his thighs, he opens his legs up for you and you take that at an invitation to keep going. You have sharp teeth, but you’re not planning on using them.

“Please, yes, Karkat, fuck. Just- just be careful,” he says breathily and arches his back upwards.

“How’s this?” you ask and kiss the nub he was having you rub all over earlier. If he’s really not that different from trolls, this should help, right? It’s just like a bulge, but it’s a lot smaller and apparently more sensitive.

He makes a noise that’s somewhere between “I’m dying” and “Yes please” and you give it a taste. His legs clamp down around your shoulders and he makes a guttural noise that makes your stomach burn with desire.

You hear him gasp and he starts talking again, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ Karkat, Karkat!”

You swirl your tongue around like he did for you and his voice ratchets up to nearly a cry, “I’m- if you... ah! If you want to fuck me, you… should…”

Shit, you’re going to make him pail, you don’t want that. You ease up a little and go back to kissing his thighs again. You keep kissing him and pull your fingers out of him and kiss up to his neck where he sighs at you.

“Jesus fucking shit, Karkat, you almost made me come right in your fucking face. What the fuck kind of mouth magic are you carrying?” he asks incredulously.

You snort at that, “I’m not magic, fuck you. I was just doing what you did.”

“It was so fucking amazing, your fucking _tongue,_ ugh,” he drags his hand through his hair and looks over at you, “I love you, you know that?”

“You tell me everyday, Dave,” you say back to him, “I love you too.”

He shifts and starts to sit up, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna ride you, okay? So I can like, stop, if it hurts or whatever.”

You swallow nervously, god, you’re really doing this, aren’t you? “That’s fine.”

He nods and starts to climb into your lap, his forehead presses into yours and he kisses you deeply. Your bulge stands at attention and clings to his thighs and he laughs softly.

“Not sure I’m gonna get used to that,” he mutters and kisses you again, “Let me just… grab hold of it.”

He shifts his weight to one arm and takes hold of you, guiding you inside of him.

“Hey…” you say softly and he opens his eyes to look at you, “I just… I love you.”

“You’re such a romantic,” he laughs breathily, “I love you.”

He’s warm, he’s so warm you feel like you could just fall asleep with him in your lap like this. Warm, wet, but tight and welcoming; you love it so much.

“Ah it’s… a little uncomfortable,” you watch his face twist in pain.

“Do you want to stop?” you ask, just to be sure.

“No, no it’s… it’ll pass. I’ll be fine,” he kisses your cheek and down to your neck.

You’re practically sitting up so you just holding him for a while. You’re not sure if he wants to stop but just won’t say so but eventually you feel the tension start to drain out of his muscles. His thighs press closer to you for a moment and then he relaxes his legs again and he gives you a quick peck on the cheek every now and then. You make a reassuring churring noise that you’re not sure his human ears can pick up and you listen to him just breathe for a few minutes. You wrap your arms around him and give him a gentle squeeze and eventually, he lets out a long and deep sigh.

“Okay, I’m ready, I think,” he whispers and then starts to laugh, “I just want to say, you’re fucking huge, dude. Like holy shit.”

“You put the _whole_ thing in there!? Well no fucking wonder it hurt so much, you’re not supposed to do that,” you chide him and his cheeks redden a little.

“I wanted the whole thing, dude. Might as well go all the way from Gay into ‘Wow Dave, that sure is hella fucking Gay’ you know?”

“We are literally about to have sex, Dave. We passed Gay a long fucking time ago!”

He laughs at that, “What’s a little sex between homies?”

“Oh my god! Stop, stop! Just stop!” you try to fight the smile that’s creeping up your lips but you’re not doing a very good job at it. Dave starts to laugh harder and you start laughing too.

You shake your head and smile, “God I love you, you giant dork.”

His smile fades slowly and he kisses you deeply again, “I love you, you angry fuck. Now shush your face and let me fuck you.”

You watch his face shift from the pained look he was carrying earlier to something more… sensual. Almost too serious of a look for Dave, it makes your throat buzz with more noises that are outside of his human hearing in distress. But his eyes are still locked to yours and he doesn’t look away as he slowly lifts off of you and pushes you back, kisses pressed to wherever his lips can reach. Okay, you can take this. He’s being serious for once and you’re cool with that.

“Karkat…” he purrs and it rumbles deep in his chest. Shit.

He kisses your neck and groans into it, digging his nails into your shoulders and raking down your back outward toward your sides. You sit up a little straighter and breathe a sigh, pushing his head gently up at your own and kiss him desperately. The music on the speaker switches into something a little more intense and you close your eyes and listen to it and the sound of his breathing.

“Ah… Dave,” you moan into his mouth and his tongue catches yours.

He grinds his hips into yours, slowly at first, but picking up in speed after a few thrusts. Dave pulls away from your lips and guides your head toward his neck. You kiss him softly until he presses your head harder, you can take a hint. You bite at his neck gently and the music kicks up, bass thrumming in your ears as you leave bite marks down his neck and to his collarbone.

Dave grips your sides again and uses his other arm to lead yours to the other side of his neck. You take his neck, careful not to cut him with your claws, and pull his head closer to your mouth. He mumbles your name and picks up speed in his hips again, and you start biting up to his neck again. You pull back for a breath and look into his eyes. His face is flushed all along his cheekbones, his freckles looking more vibrant that ever.

“You look so beautiful, Dave,” you half-whisper at him and he blinks slowly at you and smiles.

“So do you,” he says and shoves you back on the pillow. You hit it with an “oomph” sound and he leans down and kisses you deeply again. Your bulge is getting _really_ worked up now and it wiggles inside of him, making Dave curl in on himself and moan in pleasure. He gasps and presses you into the mattress, thrusting harder and crying out your name. He grabs your arms and guides them above your head and holds them there while grinds into your bulge and kisses you deeply again.

“Dave I’m…” you try to say but it barely comes out above a whisper, so you try again but he shuts you up with more kisses.

“Yeah, me too…” he breathes and it makes a chill run up your spine, “Can you… can you say my name again?”

“Dave…” you whisper into his ear while he bites at your neck.

“More, Karkat,” he begs.

“Dave… Dave…” oh shit.

“Ah, fuck, Karkat!” he cries out and his legs clamp onto your hips tightly.

Your bulge shakes once and then you pail inside of him, listening to his gasping breaths as it fills him. “Jesus, there’s so much,” he whines and buries his head in your neck, “ _Fuck,_ holy shit.”

You slump back, energy spent and he relaxes into your arms and holds you for a moment before leaning over to kiss you gently on the neck. He laughs softly and pulls away from you, making you whine at the loss of contact.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me this was going to be red, I look like somebody stabbed the fuck out of me,” he says incredulously and gestures toward his hips.

You shift your head to look at him and grin, “Well I didn’t think it was going to be a problem, but hey, you want to act like a bucket, then you get to look like one.”

“Did you just call me the troll equivalent of a cum dumpster? ‘Cuz I gotta say, not very sexy,” he rolls his eyes and pulls himself off the top of you and lays by your side.

You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer, eying the bruise forming at the side of his neck and tap it with your finger, “Hope you don’t mind that.”

“Yeah I’m gonna have to alchemize some fuckin’ makeup or something, or get real fuckin’ comfortable wearin’ my hood for the next week. This thing is gonna be the size of Texas,” he jokes and pulls your arms tighter, “But totes ten outta ten worth it.”

“You’re fucking ridiculous and I love you, so shut up and take a nap with me,” you press your chin to the top of his head and give him another squeeze.

“Thank god you’re beat too, though I think falling asleep after fucking is a big ass cliche, Karkat. Aren’t we supposed to shower each other with good times? Should I have a post-coital cigarette just because I can? I think if I try hard enough, I can work something out with the alchemiter,” he rambles and you groan, “I can go run you an herbal bath and shower you in compliments and even rate it for you. Give you some tips, give you a bullet-pointed list of all the things yo-”

You press your hand to his mouth, “Shush!”

He shakes his head but doesn’t fight and you take your hand away and place a kiss on the top of head. He mumbles something like “I love you” and you purr and snuggle closer to him.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just pailed your human boyfriend Dave Strider.


End file.
